La Nueva Profecia
by ACUARIO NO JUNE4311
Summary: Que pasaria si Saint Seiya y Percy Jackson sucedieran en el mismo universo y algunos Caballeros resultaron ser hijos de dioses y los dioses no estando de acuerdo quieren que ellos vallan al Campamento Mestizo pero una nueva profecia atormenta el Olimpo EDITADO
1. El Llamado de los Dioses

EDITADO

Tanto Saint Seiya como Percy Jackson son de Masami Kurumada y Rick Riordan

Ya tenía la idea de hacer un Fic con estas 2 temáticas pero no sabía cómo escribirlo  
hasta ahora está más ambientado más en el tercer libro que es el que llevo terminado pronto terminare toda la saga

Espero les guste todo comentario sirve para mejorar

* * *

 **El Llamado de los Dioses**

Había pasado un año de la batalla contra Hades Athena se había encargado de quitarles su eterno castigo a los Santos devolviendo la paz y nueva vida al Santuario

Días después había sido llamada por el mismo Zeus para que se presentara en el Olimpo en calidad de urgente

Y así se hizo ella dejo la tierra para presentarse en el Olimpo donde fue bien recibida por su padre y no tanto por otros tal era el caso de Poseidón y Hades que extrañamente estaba ahí presente

Después de unos minutos se abrió un salón que no había sido tocado en milenios en el cual había una silla en el centro enfrente había un trono con un escritorio a los lados había otros escritorios más pequeños en los cuales cabían los 12 olímpicos

-Zeus procedió a sentarse en trono central y sostuvo unas hojas- se inicia el juicio de Athena por usar mestizos en las guerras santas -dijo serio-

Saori se sorprendió quedándose en silencio sin moverse, todos los dioses se posaron en los escritorios de los lados cuando todos se sentaron Saori se sentó en la silla central

Bien -dijo Zeus leyendo las hojas- Hades pasa al frente y da tus puntos-

Bien -dijo levantándose de su asiento- sé que a muchos no les importan sus hijos pero hasta ahora pude darme cuenta de la situación de lo que paso en la reciente guerra santa varios de los hijos de ustedes fueron entrenados como santos de Athena aquí presente

Y que pruebas tienes de ello - dijo Zeus mientras Iris escribía todo lo que se comentaba-

Que se quedó impregnado el olor de mestizos - dijo Hades serio-

Pero tanto Perseus y Annabeth estuvieron ahí un año antes -dijo tranquila-

Si Athena pero si mal no recuerdo ellos nunca han estado en el Santuario marino -dijo Poseidón poniéndose de pie- estuvieron en el mar de los monstruos pero no el soporte principal y ese también tiene el olor de mestizo

Se escuchó un bullicio

SILENCIO -alzo la voz Zeus- bien que puedes decir en tu defensa

Yo no fui quien decidió a quienes fueran entrenados -dijo Athena en su defensa-

Y si ese fuera el caso -dijo Ares con afán de molestar- porque cuando estuvieron cerca de ti nunca te llego el olor

El olor no es tan fuente cuando no saben quiénes son en realidad - dijo un Sátiro ahí presente-

Aun así tienen un bajo olor no es así –siguió Ares-

Pues eso es cierto - dijo Zeus- Athena tendrás un castigo impuesto por los 12 Olímpicos Hades cuantos mestizos son - pregunto Zeus-

5 Según las furias -dijo Hades seguro-

Bueno Athena tienes una semana para buscar a los 5 mestizos y mandarlos a salvo al campamento mestizo y ahí serán determinados - dijo parándose- Dionisio prepara las cabañas para en cuanto lleguen puedas instalarlos

Si -dijo dando una mirada de fastidio-

El juicio termino y los dioses regresaron a sus asuntos

Campamento mestizo

Donde está el señor D -pregunto Annabeth a Quirón-

Fue requerido en el Olimpo -dijo tranquilo-

Crees que haya pasado algo malo -Pregunto Nico –

No lo creo cada año es llamado pero este fue llamado poco antes - dijo despreocupado-

Pero es un poco más tranquilo sin el -dijo Percy descaradamente –

Te escuche Peter Johnson -dijo Dionisias atrás de Percy- y el que seas hijo de Poseidón no quiere decir que no te pueda castigar limpiaras los establos por una semana pero antes ayudaras a la cabaña 11 para que se puedan instalar 5 mestizos -dijo entrando a la casa grande-

Y cuando llegaron -pregunto Quirón-

Serán traído por Athena en la semana -dijo cerrando la puerta-

Serán hermanos tuyos -pregunto Grover-

Tal vez -dijo Annabeth- pero es raro que sean mandados por los dioses

Y más siendo tu madre no -dijo Percy-

Minutos más tarde

-Connor salió de la casa grande- Percy el señor D dijo que nos ayudarías a arreglar la casa grande- Percy el señor D dijo que nos ayudarías a arreglar la cabaña para la instancia de 5 chicos -dijo con una sonrisa- vamos porque no sabemos exactamente cuándo llegaran y es mejor empezar de una vez

Ambos cambiaron rumbo a la cabaña 11

Santuario de Athena

Saori se presentó en el santuario con un Sátiro con una barba bastante tupida con una gorra media hippie para detectar a los mestizos

Templo principal

No encontré nada fuera de lo normal en las 12 casas -dijo el Sátiro que a diferencia de Grover tenía sus pies estaban escondidos con magia-

Los 5 posibles mestizos son los de bronce los mandare a llamar y te aseguraras - dijo tranquila-

Como usted ordene -dijo cortésmente el Sátiro-

Me mando a llamar señorita -dijo Shion entrando y haciendo reverencia-

Si podrías traerme a los 5 de bronce -dijo tranquila-

Claro señorita -dijo poniéndose de pie y salió del salón no sin antes echarle una mirada al Sátiro-

Después de varios minutos

Los de bronce llegaron tranquilos y platicando excepto Ikki

El Sátiro dio una vista rápida a los chicos y le dijo algo al oído

Qué bueno que llegan les tengo una misión -dijo parándose-

Qué clase de misión -pregunto Seiya-

Él es Heliot un embajador importante en Long Island New York -dijo refiriéndose al Sátiro- y me agradaría mucho que ustedes lo puedan llevar de regreso -dijo con una ligera sonrisa-

Y si es muy importante porque no trajo alguien con el -dijo Ikki sin ningún tono en su voz

Porque su seguridad es importante para el Santuario y ustedes son en quienes más confió - dijo tranquila-

Por nosotros no hay problema -dijo Seiya- llegara a salvo hasta su destino

Gracias chicos -dijo con una sonrisa- partirán mañana a primera hora-

Y así se hizo Athena mando un jet privado a New York todo fue tranquilo a excepción de Shiryu y Shun que siempre se ponían nerviosos en los aviones

Campamento mestizo

Lago

Había algo de movimiento, Percy junto a Annabeth y Nico estaban frente a la defensa  
Salió un hipocampo con alguien conocido para 2 de ellos

Percy -Tyson bajo del hipocampo a abrazarlo-

Tyson -dijo correspondiendo el abrazo- que haces aquí

Le pedí permiso a papa de poder pasar el verano contigo y no se negó -dijo dejando de abrazarlo-

Gracias Rainbow - dijo acariciando la cabeza del hipocampo - dio un brinco salpicado a todos y regresaron al océano-

Nico se había quedado en silencio viendo la escena

Él es Tyson - dijo Percy a Nico- mi hermano

Es un ciclope -dijo muy serio- siempre eh querido ver uno -dijo un poco más emocionado

Yo soy Nico hijo de Hades

* * *

Espero les haya gustado de quien creen o les gustaría que nuestros santos de la esperanza sean hijos ya llevo 4 pero Seiya se me está complicando un poco el escoger su padre así que cualquier Review al respecto es bueno


	2. La llegada al Campamento

Notas: Por fin el segundo capítulo llevo espero les guste intente ponerle un poco de acción pero no soy muy buena en eso

Otra cosa ya termine toda la primera saga así que a partir de ahora me basare hasta el final de la primera saga y hasta ahí de la segunda saga voy en el hijo de Neptuno pero este Fic solo será de la primera saga porque si no será mucha informacion que puede confundirse con algunos datos o personajes puede que los mencione pero solo eso

* * *

 **La llegada al campamento**

Después de 9 horas de vuelo los santos de bronce por fin llegaron a su destino

Están bien -pregunto el sátiro al ver que tanto Shiryu como Shun casi besan el piso cuando bajaron del avión-

Si solo no me gustan mucho las alturas –dijo Shiryu reponiéndose un poco-

No entiendo tu miedo digo entrenaste en los 5 antiguos picos y esos están muy por encima del nivel del suelo -dijo Hyoga divertido-

Bueno no es la altura como tal si no el volar -dijo más tranquilo-

Y de aquí tomaremos un taxi o que aremos -pregunto Seiya-

Debe haber un carro esperándonos afuera -dijo Heliot tranquilo-

Y así fue afuera del Aeropuerto estaba Travis recargado en una camioneta lo suficientemente grande para que entraran los 7

Yo soy Travis Stoll y los llevare hasta su destino -dijo con su típica sonrisa- favor de guardar bien objetos de valor el transporte no se hace responsable de objetos extraviados -dijo guardándose 2 celulares-

Todos se subieron a la camioneta y fueron al campamento

Campamento mestizo

Era un entrenamiento normal cuando a Rachel se le ocurrió dar un paseo por el campamento pero en sus ojos se veía un extraño brillo verde

Por Zeus -dijo Quirón viendo a Rachel-

-Rachel se sentó frente a ellos y empezó-

Cuando todos los hijos de los 3 mayores estén juntos  
demostraran el poder para salvar o destruir el Olimpo  
despertando el poder para usar los ropajes divinos  
todo antes de cumplir su décimo séptimo cumpleaños

-dijo Rachel poniéndose de pie- raro

Es una profecía bastante complicada -dijo Annabeth- que querrá decir con los ropajes divinos

Los dioses cuando creen necesario usan sus armaduras pero solo existen 12 de ellas -dijo Quirón- también conocidas como Kamui

Quieres decir que los dioses les prestaran sus armaduras a sus hijos -dijo Clarisse con clara sorpresa en su mirada-

No lo creo -dijo Quirón pensativo- pero bueno se supone que hoy llegan nuevos campistas

Camioneta

Y que se supone que aremos en cuanto lleguemos -pregunto Hyoga poniendo sus brazos atrás de su cabeza-

Esperar a que sean reclamados y si no esperar a que Asclepios venga -dijo Travis viendo el volante a lo que Heliot le hacía señas por el espejo que se callara-

A que te refieres -pregunto Seiya-

Me refería a que Heliot tiene que determinar algunos asuntos y si no un superior tomara la decisión -dijo Travis sonriendo-

Después de un par de horas llegaron al campo de fresas

Bien hasta aquí tengo permitido llegar ustedes tendrán que llegar por su cuenta -dijo bajando del carro-

Y a donde tenemos que ir -pregunto Shiryu-

Tenemos que llegar hasta el pino -dijo Heliot señalándolo- solo corran y no den vuelta atrás

Porque -pregunto Shiryu mientras veía como Travis corría-

Por seguridad -dijo Heliot-

Todos corrieron cuando estaban a unos metros de la entrada un gran tronco llego volando hacia ellos

Que rayos -dijo Hyoga esquivando el árbol- quien rayos abra arrojado eso

No lo hagas -grito Heliot-

Pero fue demasiado tarde Hyoga volteo

Que rayos es eso -dijo Hyoga viendo directamente lo que había arrojado el tronco- eso es un...

No digas su nombre -volvió a gritar Heliot-

Pero eso es un ciclope -grito Seiya-

Oh no -dijo Heliot preocupado-

Esas cosas no deberían existir -dijo Shun viendo a Heliot-

Tengo mucho que explicarles -dijo sacando una flauta de junco- pero lo are en cuanto atraviesen el pino -empezó a tocar su flauta y al hacerlo ramas agarraron al ciclope haciendo que empezara a disminuir su velocidad-

Diamond dust -ataco Hyoga e hizo que se quedara quieto unos momentos-

Pegasus Ryusei Ken -ataco asiéndolo retroceder-

Rozan Ryuhisho -ataco y el ciclope salió volando unos metros-

Corran hacia el árbol y no aumenten sus cosmos así será más fácil que los descubran-siguió tocando su flauta mientras retrocedía hacia el árbol sin dejar de ver al ciclope cuando vio que los 5 pasaron la barrera corrió tras ellos y en el momento que traspaso la entrada sus piernas se volvieron unas peludas patas con pezuñas-

Tienes patas de burro -dijo Ikki claramente sorprendido-

Son de cabra -dijo visiblemente indignado-

Da igual yo quiero una buena explicación -dijo Ikki serio-

Vamos los llevare con alguien que les podrá explicar todo lo que acaba de pasar -dijo caminando hacia la casa grande-

* * *

Notas Finales: Después de algunos comentarios ya decidí de quien será hijo nuestro Pegaso pero hasta el siguiente capitulo serán reconocidos

Dejen reviews


	3. Reconocimiento

Notas: Por fin pude actualizar espero les guste puse a trabajar a mis musas esta es la edición que mas se nota ya que había cambiado el orden de las cabañas ahora están de la manera en que el Tio Rick obiamente son mas

* * *

 **Reconocimiento**

Cuando iban de camino algún campista volteaba a ver a los recién llegados

Chicos les presento a el Sr. D director del campamento y a Quirón director de actividades -dijo Heliot con respeto-

Sean bienvenidos al campamento mestizo -dijo Quirón en su silla de ruedas escogiendo una carta- Heliot porque no vas y les enseñas nuestra película de orientación y después los traes para solucionar las dudas que les queden

Enseguida señor vengan conmigo por favor -dijo caminando unos pasos-

Espera Heliot -dijo Dionisio tomando de su coca- mientras ven la película ve por Peter Johnson y dile que necesito que venga inmediatamente

Si señor D con su permiso -volteo hacia los de bronce - vengan conmigo-

Los 6 entraron a la casa grande

Después de algunos minutos Percy llego con unos jeans negros y la camiseta del campamento

Me mando a llamar sr. D -dijo con algo de fastidio en su cara-

Por algo estas aquí no -dijo Dionisio con sus cartas en la mano- ve a arreglar la que la cabaña 8 que pertenece a Artemisa nos llegó el aviso que vendrán sus cazadoras

Pero ese no es trabajo de las arpías -preguntó Percy serio-

Si pero tu estas castigado así que limítate a hacer lo que se te pide -dijo Dionisio tomando una carta-

Es enserio todo esto -dijo Hyoga mientras llegaban con Dionisio-

Es difícil asimilar el que sean mestizos -dijo Percy tranquilo-

Y de quien se supone que eres hijo -preguntó Seiya-

Yo soy Percy Jackson hijo de Poseidón líder de la cabaña 3 y líder del campamento –dijo con tranquilidad-

Pero que no fuimos mandados por Athena para cuidar al patas de burro -dijo Ikki con tranquilidad -

Son de cabra -dijo Heliot en compañía de una Ninfa-

Son lo mismo ambas son de animal pulgoso -dijo con seriedad-

Yo no tengo pulgas -dijo Heliot indignado-

Bueno sus dudas son diferentes -dijo Dionisio tomando coca- ustedes están aquí porque después de la batalla que se dio en el inframundo Hades se dio cuenta que ustedes como mestizos fueron entrenados como caballeros de Athena y desde tiempos mitológicos se decidió que no podían usarse en guerras santas

Pero no creo que Athena los haya elegido por ser mestizos como caballeros -dijo Quirón tranquilo- todos ustedes son japoneses si mal no me equivoco

Yo soy Ruso -dijo Hyoga viéndolo-

Bueno ustedes estaban muy lejos y por lo tanto Athena se le permitirá escoger y por azares del destino ustedes fueron entrenados -dijo Quirón-

Y también por esos años sucedió la rebelión su santuario por lo ella no pudo ser educada de la debida manera -dijo Dionisio sacándose la cera del oído- por lo tanto nunca se dio cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo al escogerlos

Sr D si no se la piensa comer me la regalaría -dijo Heliot medio nervioso mientras la Ninfa reía-

-Dionisio rolo los ojos y le aventó la lata de coca a lo que Heliot la mordió como si de una manzana se tratara- Peter Johnson porque no los llevas a la conocer el campamento, después a la cabaña 11 y no se te olvide la cabaña 8

Enseguida señor D hay algo más en lo que le pueda ayudar -dijo con claro sarcasmo-

Ya que estas tan servicial -dijo rascándose la barbilla- después de cenar lavaras los trastes y también cuando estos chicos junto a los dos que llegaron está mañana sean reclamados ayudaras a sus cabañas para que se instalen

-Percy se quedó callado unos segundos- vamos chicos les enseñaré el campamento

Después de algunos minutos de enseñarle todo el campamento llegaron al área de las cabañas las cuales ya eran 32 puestas en forma de omega y el número de campistas era 5 veces más

Porque hay tantas cabañas -preguntó Seiya-

Es una por cada dios -dijo Percy mientras llegaban con Annabeth y Nico- hasta hace un año eran sólo 12

Y las diosas que juraron mantenerse doncellas -preguntó Shiryu-

Algunas se encuentran vacías para que los dioses no se sientan -dijo tranquilo- Pero bueno les presento a Annabeth Chase hija de Athena y Nico Di Ángelo hijo de Hades

Pero que no Athena también juro mantenerse doncella -preguntó Seiya-

-Annabeth rolo los ojos- Sabes cómo nació Athena

De la cabeza de Zeus para que no lo derrocaran -dijo Seiya-

Yo por ende sus hijos nacemos de la misma manera -explico Annabeth con fastidio-

Enserio entonces los hijos de Athena no tienen ombligo -preguntó Hyoga-

Si tenemos -dijo Annabeth seria-

Y como -volvió a preguntar-

Annabeth se quedó callada

Hyoga deja de hacer preguntas incómodas -dijo Shiryu-

Vamos les enseñaré la cabaña 11 para que se instalen por el momento -dijo caminando unos pasos-

Esas 3 grandes cabañas se supone que son de los 3 grandes -preguntó Shun señalándolas-

No l que representan a Zeus y Hera -dijo tranquilo-

Y Hades no tiene cabaña –pregunto Seiya-

Si tiene es la 13 –señalo cabaña están hecha de obsidiana sólida un cráneo colgando sobre la puerta y antorchas de Fuego Griego ardiendo-

Todos los dioses tienen cabaña -dijo Percy encogiéndose de Hombros- algunos todavía no se adaptan a tantas cabañas -entró en la cabaña 11 y un pequeño dardo le dio en la frente y vio a Connor sonriendo

Le di -dijo Connor con una enorme sonrisa-

-Percy se quitó el dardo- estos 5 chicos se quedarán con ustedes

Bien -dijo Travis- chicos ahí se pueden quedar en esas literas -señaló las primeras-

Bien chicos los dejo para que se instalen -dijo Percy acercándose a la puerta-

-Un chico choco accidentalmente con Percy cuando entraba a la cabaña- lo siento -dijo con la cabeza baja-

No te preocupes -Percy siguió caminando-

Pensé que sería más difícil -dijo el chico mientras sacaba un bolígrafo desechable-

Muy bien vas aprendiendo -dijo Connor-

Aquí les enseñan a robar -preguntó Shun-

No eso es de familia -dijo Travis- la cabaña 11 representa a Hermes y él es...

El dios de los ladrones -interrumpió Shiryu-

También es el dios de los viajeros -volvió a decir Travis- es por eso que la cabaña 11 brinda hospitalidad a los mestizos hasta que sean reclamados por sus padres divinos

Y cuando será eso -preguntó Hyoga-

Como dije en el trasporte si no pasa hoy durante la fogata se le mandara un aviso a Asclepio y el vendrá mañana temprano a dar el reclamo -dijo tranquilo-

El dios de la medicina -dijo Shiryu- y porque no habrían de reclamar a sus hijos

Exacto y algunos olvidan que dejaron su semilla en la tierra -dijo Connor- hasta hace un año está cabaña estaba a reventar con tantos "por determinar" pero pasaron muchas cosas y los dioses juraron por el río estigio que reclamarían a sus hijos y así se ha hecho

Si mal no recuerdo un juramento por el río estigio es el mayor juramento para los dioses -dijo Ikki por primera vez-

Un par de minutos después llegó un chico de unos 16 años moreno de cabello negro rizado escurriendo de agua con orejas puntiagudas, ojos cafés, delgado, rostro alegre infantil y una sonrisa pícara

Al parecer Clarisse ya te dio tu bienvenida -dijo Chris Rodríguez- y ustedes también prepárense para su bienvenida por parte de Clarisse

Nos estás amenazando -preguntó Seiya-

Más bien advirtiendo -dijo Chris encogiéndose de hombros-

Quien es Clarisse -preguntó Shun-

La hija de Ares y líder de la cabaña 5 -dijo tranquilo Travis-

Un cuerno sonó llamando la atención de los de bronce

— ¡Once, formen una fila! —grito Connor La cabaña al completo formaron en el espacio común

Todas las cabañas se presentaron en el comedor y después de que todos hubieran terminado Dionisio hablo

Bien como casi todos los días después lo que paso hace un año hay nuevos campistas aquí así que denles la bienvenida a Paiper MC Queen -Quirón le susurro algo y Dionisio rolo los ojos- Piper Mc Lean también Late Valdomero -Quirón volvió a susurrar- Leo Valdez también Sheila Siria Yoda Shaun y Kiki Kimo - Quirón volvió a susurrar- Seiya Shiryu Hyoga Shun Ikki Kido ya hurra y todo eso ahora vallan a sentarse alrededor de su tonta hoguera de campamento

Después de algunos minutos todos se encontraban cantando y comiendo cuando llego el primer reconocimiento en la cabeza de Leo apareció un martillo con un aura roja

Bienvenido a la cabaña 9 la cabaña de Hefestos -dijo una joven morena y fornida de cabellos negros y ojos cafés-

Todos los hijos de Hefestos fueron a darle la bienvenida a su nuevo hermano

Mientras le daban la bienvenida a Leo el segundo recomiendo llego sobre la cabeza de Hyoga apareció una estrella de los vientos con un aura blanca

Bienvenido a la cabaña 19 la cabaña de Aeolos -dijo un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos azules-

Solo 5 jóvenes lo saludaron cuando a Piper la reclamaron cambio su ropa y maquillaron quitándole a Bob

Bienvenida a la cabaña 10 la cabaña de Afrodita -dijo Drew viéndola con desprecio-

-Seiya veía fijamente a Hyoga cuando Connor se le echó encima y Seiya en defensa le soltó golpeó la nariz- que rayos te pasa

Es que me emocione -dijo Connor agarrándose la nariz-

Porque -preguntó Seiya-

Connor señaló hacia arriba con su mano libre

-Seiya volteo hacia arriba y vio un caduceo- el símbolo de Hermes

Re bienvenido a la cabaña 11 -dijo Connor mientras Will le revisaba la nariz-

Me pregunto que habrá pasado hace un año -preguntó Shun mientras comía una galleta-

Yo también parece que fue algo muy importante -dijo Shiryu viendo la fogata-

De repente todos se quedaron en silencio y después de unos segundos todos se estaban  
arrodillando frente a ellos

Porque -preguntó Shiryu-

Eh Shiryu -dijo Hyoga señalando su cabeza-

Shiryu volteo hacia arriba y vio un tridente con un aura verde

Poseidón -dijo Quirón- Agitador de la Tierra, Atraedor de Tormentas, el Padre de los Caballos. Salve, Shiryu Kido Hijo del Dios del Mar

Nuevo hermanito -dijo Tyson en compañía de Percy que estaba muy serio viendo la marca de reconocimiento-

Bienvenido a la cabaña 3 la cabaña de Poseidón -dijo viéndolo-

Tyson lo abrazo hasta que casi estaba azul

Después de un rato solo faltaban Shun e Ikki en ser reconocidos

Hermano -dijo Shun viendo la fogata-

Que sucede Shun -preguntó volteando a verlo-

Crees que cambie algo si resulta que no somos hermanos -dijo serio-

Porque dices eso -preguntó Ikki-

Porque hasta hoy antes de llegar aquí éramos hijos de Matsumasa y ahora cada uno tiene un padre diferente y si es el mismo caso de nosotros -dijo Shun con la cabeza baja-

Si así fuera la verdad no me importa para mi serás mi hermano -dijo revolviéndole el cabello-

De nuevo hubo un silencio y todos vieron a Shun

Eh Shun -Dijo Seiya señalando su cabeza-

Shun volteo hacia arriba y vio una calavera con un aura verde

Hades -dijo Quirón arrodillándose- señor del Oeste Dios de las riquezas, señor de los muertos salve Shun Kido hijo de Hades dios del Inframundo

Todos en el campamento volvieron a arrodillarse

Shun estaba en silencio viendo la marca de reconocimiento desvaneciéndose

Eso quiere decir que ninguno de los 3 grandes cumplieron el juramento -dijo Clarisse-

Después de algunos minutos la caracola volvió a sonar indicando la hora de dormir dejando a Ikki sin reconocimiento

* * *

Notas Finales: Espero les haya guste

Escogí a Hermes como padre de Seiya basándome en el episodio 10 de la saga clásica y cuando Percy llega al campamento durante la batalla en el laberinto

En el siguiente explicare porque Shun es hijo de Hades y el reconocimiento de Ikki de quien se imaginan que es hijo

Otra cosa se me hace más fácil hacer esto que inventar personajes al les gustaría participar en el Fic

Solo necesitaría que me digan nombre de sus padres divinos (obviamente no se pueden los 3 grandes) sus nombres de OC's una breve descripción de ustedes y una breve historia de cómo fue que llegaron al campamento y/o cuantos años llevan ahí y que arma usarían

Los dioses que pueden escoger son

Madre divina:

Hera (solo podre escoger uno)  
Deméter  
Athena  
Afrodita  
Eos  
Perséfone  
Eris  
Iris  
Ilitia  
Hebe  
Némesis  
Hécate  
Circe  
Aura  
Harmonía  
Nike  
Nix

Padre Divino:

Apolo  
Ares  
Hefestos  
Hermes  
Dionisio  
Eros  
Anteros  
Aeolos  
Bóreas  
Noto  
Euro  
Zefiro  
Asclepios  
Hypnos  
Thanatos  
Deimos  
Phobos  
Morfeo  
Momo

Dejen Reviews


	4. Reacciones

Perdón por la tardanza pero tuve muchos problemas y apenas lo pude subir

* * *

 **Reacciones**

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano Percy se levantó y se dispuso a ir a arreglar las otras cabañas cuando Tyson lo detuvo

Estás enojado por nuevo hermanito -dijo con inocencia-

No oye me ayudas a adaptar la cabaña para el en lo que yo ayudo a las otras cabañas -dijo tranquilo-

Tyson ayuda -dijo sonriendo-

Gracias en un rato regreso con el -dijo saliendo de la cabaña-

Percy -grito Grover saludándolo-

Hombre G cuanto tiempo sin verte -dijo saludándolo-

Si muchos problemas pero me di un pequeño tiempo para verte -dijo Grover abrazándolo- me entere de tu nuevo hermano

Ayer en la noche me moleste pero pensando bien las cosas él no tiene la culpa que Poseidón estuviera de caliente -dijo Percy tranquilo- aparte si decide quedarse cuando venga cada verano ya no estaré solo y tampoco gordo de todo lo que me dan de comer

Después de 2 horas todas las cabañas estaban listas para que se instalaran los nuevos

-Quirón fue a recoger a cada uno y dejarlo en su respectiva cabaña- Shun podría hablar contigo -dijo mientras caminaba a la cabaña 3-

Shun asisto con la cabeza

Bien entonces en cuanto te instales te veré en la casa grande -volteo la cabeza viendo a Ikki- en cuanto a ti ya llego Asclepio para dar su reclamo así que necesito que vengas conmigo

Ikki se quedó en silencio

Después de que dejó a Shun y Shiryu en sus respectivas cabañas se llevó a Ikki a la casa grande

Asclepio él es Ikki el que determinaras -dijo presentando a Ikki-

De acuerdo Ikki -dijo un joven de unos 27 años de cabellos cortos rubios y ojos cafés- ven no tardaremos más de unos minutos

Ambos entraron a un cuarto que parecía un consultorio médico

-se sentó tras un escritorio- empezare diciendo esto por tus facciones y compleción podría decir que podrías ser hijo de Hefestos pero se ve que tienes un carácter de la fregada y así podrías ser hijo de Ares -dijo sonriendo-

Ósea que determinas en suposiciones -dijo viéndolo-

No sólo veo parecido -dijo apuntando unas cosas- necesito que me enseñes tu cadera derecha

Para que -preguntó entre cerrando los ojos-

Veras en el caso que no fueran reclamados llegaron al acuerdo de ponerles una marca y casi siempre está en el mismo lugar -dijo tranquilo- para el que los dioses no digan este hijo no es mío

Como una prueba de ADN -dijo Ikki serio-

Algo así pero esa marca solo los dioses pueden verla -dijo sonriendo-

Ikki se volteo y bajo un poco el pantalón y alzo la playera

Bien -dijo alzando la cabeza- tu marca no es muy clara el tener una cicatriz en medio de ella no ayuda mucho

Ikki volteo serio

-se paró del escrito- pero puedo decir sin equivocarme que es un águila eres hijo de Zeus

Mientras tanto en la cabaña 3

Bienvenido a la cabaña 3 -dijo Percy tranquilo- siéntete como en casa y tras esa puerta está el baño

La cabaña 11 no tenía baño -dijo viendo la cabaña-

La 3 es la única que tiene baño -dijo tranquilo- las ventajas de ser hijo de Poseidón puedes usar la cama que quieras solo somos Tyson y yo

Ayer al parecer no te pareció el que yo haya sido reclamado por Poseidón -dijo sentándose en una litera-

Lo mismo pasó cuando me enteré que Tyson también era mi hermano pero al final del día somos como hermanos y todos en el campamento somos familia -dijo revisando debajo de su cama- quieres una coca

Pensé que estaban prohibidas -dijo viéndolo-

Si pero si hablas con el chico correcto de la cabaña de Hermes por unos cuantos dracmas te consigue lo que quieras -dijo sonriendo- También tengo frituras

Y Tyson -preguntó recibiendo una lata de coca-

Fue a las fraguas con los hijos de Hefestos ha estado haciendo algo pero no me ha querido mostrar ni decir que -dijo abriendo su lata-

Sé que es un Cíclope pero tiene una actitud algo infantil no crees -tomo de su coca-

Algo pero según Annabeth Tyson es solo un bebé pero se comporta como un niño de 7 años y si es algo torpe pero eso no le quita que sea muy hábil con las manos ves ese escudo -dijo señalándolo y Shiryu asisto- él lo hizo

Wow sí que es hábil -dijo sorprendido-

Verdad -dijo sonriendo- quieres ir a conocer el campamento

Porque no

Cabaña 13

Shun revisaba la cabaña y Nico no estaba cuando abrió una puerta que separaba una pequeña sala de estar con las literas y encontró a Nico con Will acostados sin camisa cubiertos con las sábanas negras besándose y Nico lo vio se separó

Bienvenido a la cabaña 13 la de Hades -dijo Nico sentándose en la orilla de la cama mostrándose solo en bóxers negros-

-Will se levantó al igual que Nico solo con bóxers azules- voy a ver cómo están las cosas en la cabaña de Apolo nos vemos Nico y Shun verdad -dijo poniéndose unos jeans tirados en el piso-

Shun asistió levemente

Bienvenido al campamento -sonrió poniéndose la playera del campamento y se fue con los tenis en la mano-

Lo siento -dijo Shun bajando la cabeza-

No hay problema de todos modos ya se tenía que ir -dijo poniéndose unos jeans azules- puedes escoger cualquier cama de todos modos soy el único aquí

Puedo preguntarte algo -dijo Shun sentándose en una litera-

Dime -dijo poniéndose una playera con calaveras-

Porque desde que llegue no dejabas de verme -dijo viéndolo-

Tus ojos tienes los ojos de Hades -dijo tranquilo poniéndose unos tenis negros- una mirada que demuestra tranquilidad y cariño hacia alguien aparte que te pareces mucho a el

-Shun se quedó viendo el lugar-

Voy a la tienda del campamento a ver si encuentro ropa para ti -dijo poniéndose su chaqueta de aviador y saliendo-

Shun suspiro y salió rumbo a la casa grande

Cabaña 11

Bien Seiya escoge la cama que quieras -dijo Travis- siempre y cuando esté vacía si quieres quedarte en la que usaste ayer úsala sin problemas

Puedo preguntar algo -dijo Seiya viendo a Connor-

Claro ya eres nuestro hermano -dijo Chris Rodríguez-

Porque gritaste y te me echaste encima ayer -dijo recibiendo una coca de Travis-

Porque ya tenía mucho que no llegaba un determinado a la cabaña de Hermes solo pasaban una noche aquí - dijo sonriendo- aparte que tú tienes un cosmos bastante fuerte se podría decir que es igual que el de un hijo de los 3 grandes

Todos aquí poseen cosmos -preguntó extrañado-

Si pero el de cada uno es diferente aunque pertenezcamos a la misma cabaña hay cierta diferencia

Cabaña 19

La cabaña estaba dividida en dos una parte fría que hasta nevaba y otra caliente

Bienvenido a la cabaña 19 perteneciente a Aeolos -dijo el joven de cabellos plateados- Yo soy Ryder líder de la cabaña y consejero

Porque hay 2 temperaturas aquí -preguntó Hyoga-

Aeolos controla los 4 vientos por lo tanto es normal que sus hijos podamos controlar alguno en especial -dijo Ryder-

A diferencia de los dioses de los 4 vientos que pueden controlar alguno en específico como por ejemplo los hijos de Bóreas controlan el aire frío y los de Noto el aire caliente -dijo una joven blanca de cabellos largos rubios y ojos verdes- nosotros somos neutrales yo soy Serena y controlo el aire del norte y Ryder el del Sur

Puedes escoger el lado de la cabaña que más te guste y si después de algún tiempo quieres cambiarte de lado solo avísame y te cambiamos

Hyoga no lo pensó mucho y se pasó al lado frio

-Serena se sentó en la litera de alado de Hyoga- espero disfrutes este lado -dijo sonriendo-

A nadie le gusta este lado -preguntó Hyoga-

Los otros chicos controlan el aire del sur por lo tanto prefieren el otro lado -dijo tranquila-

El viento depende de la parte donde naciste -preguntó Hyoga sentándose-

No Ryder y yo somos hermanos solo que el llego 2 años antes porque los monstruos lo atacaban más a el así que Aeolos lo mando aquí 2 años después los monstruos empezaron a atacarme y Ryder decidió traerme venimos cada verano -dijo tranquila- papa me reconoció en cuanto llegue pero estuvimos en la cabaña 11 hasta hace un año que hicieron está cabaña

Y de donde son -preguntó recibiendo una muda de ropa de Ryder-

Miami y ese es un clima cálido que yo amo pero Serena odia -dijo Ryder-

No es extraño yo controlo el aire frío pero no puedo bajar más de 100 grados -dijo haciendo una pequeña esfera de hielo- solo hay un chico en todo el campamento que baja más de 180 grados y es hijo de Bóreas

Y tú de dónde eres -preguntó Ryder-

Rusia -dijo viendo la esfera de Serena- pero venimos de Japón

Wow y yo pensé que nosotros veníamos de lejos -dijo Serena sonriendo-

Casa grande

Quirón entro en su silla de ruedas con Shun atrás de el

Siéntate para que podamos hablar a gusto -dijo Quirón señalando el sillón-

Shun se sentó

Puedo preguntarte unas cosas y contestarme con la verdad -dijo tranquilo-

Si -dijo algo nervioso-

Qué edad tienes -preguntó Quirón-

-Shun lo pensó un poco- según los papeles que tenían en el orfanato cumpliré 17 en septiembre

No sabes qué día -dijo Quirón-

Creo el 9 -dijo pensativo-

Eres virgo -dijo Quirón con la mano en el mentón-

Si -dijo viéndolo-

Eso explica muchas cosas -dijo Quirón- Veras después de la segunda guerra mundial los 3 grandes hicieron un juramento en el cual no iban a tener hijos por una profecía pero fue roto por Zeus y Poseidón en tu caso Hades sabía que habría una guerra santa pero como sabes necesita a la persona con el corazón más puro de la Tierra para que Hades use ese cuerpo

Algo escuche de eso -dijo Shun asistiendo

Pero casi no nacen ellos -dijo Quirón- y si nacen no tienen la fuerza suficiente para poder aguantar el alma de un dios sin previa preparación pero si eso pasaba algunos guerreros podrían descubrir y dañar al chico y sabes qué pasaría si algo así sucede -pregunto Quirón-

Hades tendría que usar su cuerpo -contestó Shun-

Exacto y él tiene mucho apreció a su cuerpo así que desde la segunda guerra santa se decidió que los cuerpos de Hades serían sus hijos -dijo Quirón- pero debido al juramento que te comente los dioses estuvieron preocupados sabiendo que pronto habría una nueva guerra entre Athena y Hades los dioses les dieron permiso de tener un hijo siempre y cuando esté llevará al recién nacido al Olimpo y asegurarse que no viviera más de 15 años y tenía que nacer bajo ciertas condiciones

Y al cumplir los 16 años cometí un error -dijo Shun con la cabeza baja-

O al parecer tuviste un apreció de algún dios y viviste más -dijo Quirón serio- no tengo idea de quien abogó por ti pero tuviste la bendición de uno o más dioses para que cumplieras más de 16 pero no te digo esto para que te sientas mal más bien para que valores más esta oportunidad que te están dando los dioses o también involucra el hecho que la profecía se cumplió un mes antes que cumplieras los 16 -se dirigió a la puerta- vamos hay que poner Ikki en su cabaña

Ikki estaba recargado a un lado de la puerta

Según Asclepio eres un hijo de Zeus -dijo Quirón tranquilo- te quedaras en la cabaña uno -se paró tomando su forma de centauro- toma lo necesitarás- dijo dándole una bolsa de dormir

Cabaña uno

Ikki entro y lo primero que vio fue una enorme estatua de Zeus que al parecer era lo único que había en toda la cabaña suspiro fastidiado y colocó la bolsa de dormir en el rincón más alejado de la gran estatua y salió metiéndose a al bosque

* * *

Espero les haya gustado dejen Reviews


	5. Sorpresas

por fin nuevo capitulo espero les guste cualquier duda o aclaración o amenazas de muerte hacia mis musas son bien recibidas

 **Sorpresas**

Un par de minutos después una joven de ojos plateados con una luna llena en la frente de color rojo pelo negro con reflejos plateados y largo parpados ligeramente casi imperceptibles sombreados con rojo, y el ojo derecho era de un celeste muy pálido vestida con un kimono floreado descalza con una lanza de bronce celestial y dos brazaletes atravesó las barreras del campamento ante la mirada de varios campistas

Bienvenida al campamento -dijo Annabeth acercándose a ella- soy Annabeth Chase hija de Athena y tú eres-

Yo soy Lunitari que es este lugar -preguntó viendo hacia todos lados-

Estas en el campamento mestizo -dijo Annabeth- Lunitari volteo hacia la entrada y maldijo

-Annabeth vio hacia donde ella vio pero no vio nada- vamos te llevaré con el Sr D para que resuelvan tus dudas.

Lunitari y Annabeth caminaron rumbo a la casa grande

Varias horas después llegaron las cazadoras

-Lunitari vio a Thalía con la tiara de teniente- dónde está Zöe

-Thalía bajo la mirada- murió hace 3 años

-Lunitari bajo un poco la mirada- ya veo

HYOGA -grito una cazadora de unos 7 años cabellos rubios y ojos azules-

Diana -dijo casi en susurro-

Pensé que habías muerto -dijo mientras lo tumbaba de un abrazo-

Porque no has cambiado nada después que desapareciste del orfanato -preguntó quitándole un pelo de la cara-

Ese comportamiento Diana -regaño Phobe-

Diana se paró con la cabeza baja

Cual es tu relación con ese hombre -dijo seria-

Tranquilízate -dijo Thalía tocando el hombro de Phobe-

Hyoga es mi hermano

Así que hermano -dijo Thalía como recordando algo- Phobe deja que hablen un poco no creo que sea  
justo que después de casi 10 años de no verse

Esa noche se hizo un captura la bandera

Porque hay tanto movimiento el día de hoy -preguntó Shun a Nico-

Hoy hay una partida honoraria de capturar la bandera -dijo Nico acomodándose su espada-

Y eso que es -preguntó mientras caminaba hacia la armería-  
Una clase de juego normalmente el campamento nos dividimos en 2 equipos pero hoy es contra las cazadoras y todo el campamento -dijo abriendo la puerta de la armería-

No es un poco injusto somos cerca de 300 personas y las cazadoras son unas de 130 -preguntó Hyoga- aparte la mayoría no se ve mayor de 15 años

Pero Diana tiene tu edad y se ve de 7 años -dijo Shun-

Ellas no envejecen al momento que hacen el juramento con Artemisa -dijo Nico mordiéndose el labio inferior-

Por lo que veo no te caen bien las cazadoras -dijo Hyoga

Mi... no importa escojan alguna arma y traten de no matarse mientras aprenden a usarla -dijo serio-

Tu espada la conseguiste aquí -preguntó Hyoga-

No mi padre me la dio hace unos años -dijo desfundándola- es de hierro estigio y todo el arsenal es de bronce celestial

Tengo que agarrar una afueras no me gusta lastimar a la gente -dijo Shun pasando el dedo por el filo de una espada-

El bronce celestial no lastima a los humanos los atraviesa sin hacerles daño -dijo agarrando una daga- en todo caso a los monstruos si los destruye pero no mueren

Eso explica muchas cosas -dijo Hyoga sarcástico-

O también están los poderes divinos no se cuáles sean los suyos con el tiempo lo sabremos -dijo Nico-

Y es obligatorio participar en eso -preguntó Shun-

Cuando vienen ellas si -dijo tranquilo-

Cabañas

Dicen que llego un nuevo hijo de Zeus -dijo Annabeth-

El que no fue reconocido ayer -dijo Percy- pero ese de plano no tiene nada de parecido con el tú eres su  
viva imagen pero él ni ojos ni cabello

Intente leer sus emociones -dijo Grover- pero es muy confuso tiene sentimientos muy tristes al parecer sufrió mucho

Pero mira que pequeño es el mundo que una de tus cazadoras sea de unos de los que llegaron ayer -dijo Annabeth-

Tu a diferencia de las otras cazadoras no viste problemas en que ellos se acercaran -dijo Percy-

Porque siento injusto que ellos como hermanos se separen -dijo jugando con su brazalete- no quiero que pase algo como paso con Nico y Bianca aparte su historia es muy trágica ella la sabe pero de él no estoy muy segura

Le rompieron el corazón tan pequeña -preguntó Annabeth-

No su madre era una de las cazadoras más leales a Artemisa

Espera era una cazadora -casi grito Percy-

Si ella era la segunda al mando -continuo Thalía- un día Aeolos la vio y abuso de ella

Me suena esa historia -dijo Percy-

Si es parecida pero en esta ocasión ella le dijo de inmediato a Artemisa y ella solo le quito su inmortalidad y la dejo sola meses después se enteró que estaba embarazada y juro por el estigio que si nacía niña ella la entregaría para que se convirtiera en cazadora pero cuando dio a luz tuvo mellizos cuando cumplieron los 7 años su madre murió y Artemisa fue por ella convirtiéndola en cazadora

Ella no odia a los hombres como muchas no es así -dijo Annabeth-

No tiene nada en contra de ellos -dijo Thalía- de hecho cuando puede ayudar a los niños pequeños cosa que la mayoría desaprueba y como tomo Nico el tener un hermano

Bastante bien -dijo Percy pero Grover no puede creer que sea hijo de Hades-

Porque -pregunto Thalía confundida-

Estuve leyendo sus emociones y nunca había sentido unas tan puras -dijo Grover-

* * *

espero les haya gustado el próximo capitulo capturaran la bandera quien creen que ganen el campamento o las cazadoras


	6. Capturaremos la bandera

Perdón por tardar tanto en demasiado en actualizar pero tengo una razón algo entendible durante la primera semana de Enero perdí mi trabajo así que ya no tenía el tiempo para poder escribir a finales de marzo me llego una oferta de trabajo h fue gracias a eso que pude volver a darme un tiempo para escribir pero mi trabajo está a unos 20 minutos de mi casa así a que ahora tengo un aprox de 40 minutos para escribir pero esos minutos son bien aprovechados pero espero me perdonen

* * *

 **Capturaremos la bandera**

Pasaron las horas y fue hora de capturar la bandera

Seiya por algo de instinto había agarrado un arco con carcaj, Shiryu se había sentido atraído por una espada, Hyoga traía una espada larga y Shun después de mucho buscar se decidió por una espada pero seguía inseguro al usarla o no

Bien héroes es hora de empezar ya saben las reglas -dijo Quirón-

Hyoga y Seiya iban en compañía un joven Moreno ojos negros cabello largo Gris una cicatriz en forma de X en la mejilla derecha y una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo vestido con una camisa sin mangas color morado pantalón negro y guantes sin dedos de color azul oscuro

Y para que hacen este tipo de juego -preguntó Seiya-

Daigo te estamos hablando -dijo Hyoga-

Que paso -dijo Daigo volteando un poco la mirada-

Que para que hacen este tipo de juegos -dijo Hyoga-

Son entrenamientos para podernos defender en el mundo mortal -dijo tranquilo-

Y llevas mucho aquí -pregunto Seiya-

Seiya volvió a ser ignorado

Que si llevas mucho aquí -pregunto Hyoga-

Llegue hace una semana -dijo tranquilo-

Y quien es tu padre -pregunto Hyoga-

Thanatos -dijo serio-

Seiya se llevó la mano a la cabeza algo incómodo él había casi matado a Thanatos

-De repente se escondió tras un árbol- ahí está la bandera debe haber cazadoras cerca

Por lo que oí nunca hemos ganado -susurro Hyoga-

De hecho -dijo Daigo- Han descubierto sus poderes divinos

Es justo usarlos -pregunto Hyoga-

Si las cazadoras no son niñas tiernas -dijo en voz baja- ahora bien supongo que como como hijo de Aeolos puedes controlar alguno de los dos aires y tú eres bueno robando que aire controlas

El frío -dijo tranquilo-

Bien -dijo viendo la bandera-

Debe haber más chicos por aquí -dijo Daigo-

Cómo cuantos -pregunto Hyoga-

Deben de haber unos 5 grupos d campistas -dijo Daigo- bien aremos esto tu -señaló a Seiya- distraerás a las cazadoras y tu -señaló a Hyoga- vendrás conmigo -saco su alabarda de 2 filos-

Seiya se alejó un poco y Daigo agarro a Hyoga y caminaron sigilosamente mientras que Seiya era atacado por flechas

Ahora necesito un poco de aire frio y que nieve un poco -dijo Daigo a lo que Hyoga alzó un poco su cosmos y fue como un aviso ya que los hijos de Bóreas lo alzaron haciendo que en todo el campamento empezará a nevar y distrajo un poco a las cazadoras-

Daigo saco su flauta y agarrando a Hyoga la toco y sonó un escalofriante sonido haciendo que Hyoga se estremeciera haciendo que aparecieran a unos metros de la bandera

Tu agarra la bandera yo te cubro -dijo separando sus espadas-

Hyoga corrió siendo seguido por Daigo que con sus espadas atacaba a las cazadoras que se les acercaban y las pocas que lograban pasarlo Hyoga las esquivaba cuando alcanzó la bandera cambio de un plateado con una luna a un naranja con un Pegaso

Todo el campamento estaba sin palabras y segundos después estalló en vítores después de todo era la primera vez que les ganaban a las cazadoras

* * *

De nuevo perdón por la tardanza además de lo corto y me imagino que no es como ustedes lo esperaban pero no soy muy buena escribiendo acción

Dedicare un capitulo a cada caballero sobre un poco de su niñez y cómo fue que se volvieron huérfanos y como sus poderes divinos influyeron en su entrenamiento con quien les gustaría que empezara

espero les haya gustado dejen Reviews


	7. Diana y Hyoga

La primera historia a petición de un comentario fue la de Hyoga y aquí esta

* * *

 **Hyoga y Diana**

Después de que festejar la primera vez que el campamento ganaba contra las cazadoras  
Poco les dura la diversión ya que todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando sobre la cabeza de Lunitari apareció un holograma de un arco y una flecha

Oh stix -dijo Quirón- una hija de Artemisa

Después de eso cada uno fue a su cabaña y Lunitari fue a la cabaña de Artemisa junto a las cazadoras

A la mañana siguiente después del desayuno Hyoga decidió hablar con Diana

Oye -dijo Hyoga-

Que sucede -dijo Diana-

Porque te fuiste del orfanato -decidió ir al grano-

Pues... -dijo Diana-

Flashback

Hyoga y Diana se encontraban en el patio del orfanato sin hablar con nadie y después de unos minutos la encargada se acercó la verdad ellos

Hola -dijo con voz amable a lo que ambos niños solo se le quedaron viendo- ustedes vivirán aquí por un tiempo hasta que podamos conseguir una familia para ustedes

Pasaron las horas y dio la noche por la recién muerte de Natassia accedió a que ambos durmieran juntos cuando eran cerca de las 12 de la noche Diana despertó salió de la cama y se asomó por la ventana viendo a una niña de unos 12 años de cabellos castaños en compañía de una chica de cabello largo negro y salió a verlas

Hola Diana -dijo la de cabello castaño-

Cómo sabes mi nombre -pregunto Diana-

Yo soy Artemisa -dijo tranquila-

Como la diosa -pregunto-

En efecto soy la diosa Artemisa -contesto- y vengo para reclutarte como tu madre quería

Usted conoció a mi madre -pregunto Diana sorprendida-

Tu madre era una de mis cazadoras -dijo con tranquilidad- pero por razones del juramento que nosotras tenemos tuvo que descartar sus servicios como una cazadora pero en cuanto se enteró de su embarazo ella juro que cuando tú nacieras y tuvieras la edad necesaria te reclutaría y ha llegado el momento

Pero -susurro-

Pero para ser cazadora debes ser doncella y dejar todo contacto con los varones -dijo Artemisa-

Pero mi hermano -pregunto Diana-

Lamentablemente tu hermano no puede venir con nosotras -dijo Artemisa- tu madre quería que vinieras

Usted sabe quién fue mi padre -pregunto Diana-

Por supuesto que lo sé -dijo Artemisa tranquila- pero hasta que no me des una respuesta no podré decirte quien es

Acepto ser una cazadora -dijo Diana-

Para completar el trato tendrás que hacer el juramento -dijo Artemisa-

¿Juramento? -pregunto Diana-

"Prometo seguir a la diosa Artemisa, doy la espalda a la compañía de los hombres, acepto ser doncella para siempre y me uno a la cacería" -recito Artemisa-

Diana hizo el juramento

Bien Zoe te llevará con las cazadoras -dijo Artemisa-

Si señora -dijo Zoe-

A la mañana siguiente Hyoga busco a Diana por todos lados pero no la encuentro meses después fue adoptado por Matsumasa y seis meses después fue mandado a Siberia para convertirse en el caballero de bronce de Cisne

Fin Flashback

Y así fue como pasaron las cosas -dijo Diana-

Pero por lo menos te hubieras despido -reclamo Hyoga-

Lo siento no tuve el valor para hacerlo -dijo Diana-

Y sabes qué fue lo que le paso a mamá -pregunto Hyoga-

Según lo que me contó la señora Artemisa mamá había sido abusada por nuestro padre y por el juramento que hacemos tenemos que mantenernos doncellas y al perder la doncellez mi señora le dijo que ya no podía pertenecer a la caza y meses después se enteró que nos esperaba -dijo Diana-

Ya veo -dijo Hyoga-

Y cuéntame que hiciste estos últimos años -Diana le sonrió-

Meses después que te fueras me adoptó Matsumasa Kido y me mando a entrenar a Siberia para convertirme en el caballero del cisne -dijo tranquilo-

Y lo lograste -pregunto curiosa-

Si soy el caballero de bronce de cisne-dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa-

En Siberia murió mamá has visto su cuerpo -pregunto algo melancólica-

La primera vez que pude llegar a ella perdí a un amigo -dijo recordando a Isaac- y tiempo después el barco se hundió aún más y aunque creo tener la fuerza para llegar hasta ella le prometí a mi maestro que no volvería a buscarla

Porque -pregunto extrañada-

Algo complicado -dijo sencillamente-

Hyoga aunque no lo parezca tengo 18 años entiendo muchas cosas-

No lo digo por eso pero espero entiendas que es complicado para mí y también fue difícil el perderte a ti y a mama en fechas tan cercanas y lo difícil que fue para mí despertar y no verte te busque durante semanas incluso salí del orfanato para encontrarte pero nada y mis ilusiones de encontrarte desaparecían con forme pasaban los meses y cuando me mandaron a Siberia sabía que no te volvería a encontrar y solo nos encontramos aquí porque Athena nos pidió traer a un sátiro resultado que soy un semidiós y que posiblemente no pueda volver a usar mi armadura que tarde años en poder conseguir -dijo serio-

Yo quería que mamá se sintiera orgullosa de mí al saber que seguí sus pasos -dijo a manera de reclamo- y la señora Artemisa nos cuida

A los dioses no les importa lo que nos pase a los mortales -dijo de manera seca-

Un trueno retumbo

Y tú qué sabes de los dioses -preguntó molesta- nunca has tratado con ellos

¿A no? -dijo molesto- entrene 6 años para convertirme en caballero de Athena y me enfrente a la diosa Eris al dios Abel a Poseidón y al mismo Hades sin mencionar que también lo hice con Lucifer crees que si les importáramos quisieran destruirnos

Diana se quedó callada

Ya no tiene sentido hablar contigo iré a mi cabaña -dijo dándole la espalda y caminando hacia su cabaña

* * *

Espero les haya gustado un par de puntos la hija de Artemisa la puse porque cuando reclute semidioses no me di cuenta y puse a Artemisa erróneamente y me di cuenta hasta que Lunitari me lo pidió así que por eso está aquí

Como dije me voy a enfocar en las historias de los caballeros me pidieron a Hyoga ya está ahora cual quieren

 _Tengo_ una página en Facebook con mi nombre de usuario Acuario no June4311 ahí puedo contestar preguntas de anónimos y/o dar spoilers


	8. Ikki

ADIVINEN QUIEN CUMPLE AÑOS EL DIA DE HOY (además de Camus de Acuario) y como un pequeño regalo de mi para ustedes decidí actualizar todos mis fics activos y este es uno de ellos así que espero les guste y perdón por tardar en actualizarlo

Ya se algunos dirán que ya estoy vieja pero solo tengo 26 años

Ahora a leer

* * *

 **Ikki**

Has visto a tu nuevo hermano -pregunto Thalía a Nico-

Si ayer se instaló en la cabaña -dijo Nico- es una persona muy tranquila

Te ha contado algo -pregunto Annabeth-

No tenemos muchos temas de conversación solo me ha contado que es japonés y su madre murió cuando era muy pequeño y que todo este tiempo creyó que era hermano del hijo de Zeus -dijo Nico porque habrá pensado eso -pregunto Thalía-

Yo creo que porque la madre del hijo de Zeus también murió y no hubo alguien que les dijera que no lo eran porque dudo que dos dioses les atraigan la misma persona después que ya tiene un hijo de otro dios

Horas después

La cazadoras estaban acomodadas en la cabaña 8 profundamente dormidas Thalía se movía inquieta

Sueño

Una mujer de aproximadamente unos 25 años con cabellos y ojos azules con el cabello lacio hasta la mitad de la espalda hablando con un hombre alto, imponente y muy musculoso de largo cabello negro hasta los hombros una barba negra y gris ojos azules muy brillantes vestido con un traje azul oscuro con rayas

Ciento decirte que mi esposa se enteró de tu embarazo -dijo Zeus-

Si desde un principio me hubieras dicho quien eras realmente no me hubiera metido contigo -dijo la mujer molesta-

Tu hermana intento decírtelo -dijo Zeus-

Mi hermana no tiene nada que ver aquí la responsabilidad era tuya -dijo la mujer-

Por favor Izumi entiende el que mi mujer se haya enterado es malo tanto para ti como para ese niño -dijo frustrado-

Y que quieres que yo haga es tu esposa tu contrólala -dijo de manera casi cínica-

Ya hable con ella y dijo que sólo te perdonará si le pones el nombre de Jason -dijo Zeus-

Lo pensaré pero mientras no quiero saber nada de ti -Izumi se dio la vuelta y camino hasta perderse en la distancia y todo se volvió negro-

Izumi se encontraba con un bebé recién nacido con una pelusita en la cabeza color azul

Cuando Zeus apareció en el marco de la puerta

Ahora que quieres -dijo Izumi-

Vine a ver a Jason -dijo Zeus-

Él no es Jason su nombre es Ikki -dijo Izumi-

Porque hiciste eso era la única manera en la cual Hera iba a dejarte en paz -dijo Zeus enojado-

Te dije que lo pensaría -dijo Izumi- además ya te dije que tú tienes que controlarla no yo

Esa era la manera en que podía mantenerla lejos de ti -dijo Zeus- pero lo arruinaste

Porque yo no voy a permitir que tu esposa controle nuestra vida porque tú no sepas controlarla o no sepas controlar lo que tienes en los pantalones -dijo cargando a Ikki- ahora vete de aquí

Nuevamente cambio el sueño

Se veía un Ikki de dos años jugando mientras Izumi discutía con Zeus

Ya te dije que no le entregare mi hijo a Hera -dijo Izumi-

Por favor entiende no se te da gusto ya he abogado por ti con Hera y no quieres nada -dijo Zeus-

Porque cada cosa que pide son cada vez más idiotas -dijo Izumi- y ahora quiere que le entregue a mi hijo está muy mal ahora vete y no regreses hasta que tengas una propuesta que me convenga

Zeus desapareció

Porque eres así hermana -pregunto una joven de unos 19 años de cabellos y ojos verde cabello amarrado en una coleta con un vientre de embarazo-

Porque solo quiere controlar mi vida -dijo Izumi- y ahora quería que le entregará a Ikki

Desde que iniciaste tu relación con él te dije que era Zeus pero no me quisiste escuchar -dijo la joven-

Mira quien lo dice tú sabiendo todo eso te metiste con Hades -dijo Izumi-

Es muy diferente -dijo la joven- la esposa de Hades no es vengativa como ella pero contigo no se puede hablar -dijo la joven caminando-

Una mujer alta y elegante con cabello marrón chocolate trenzado con cintas de oro ojos que brillaban con poder y un sencillo vestido blanco de tela el cual brillaba entro y vio fijamente a Izumi

Quien eres tú y que haces aquí -pregunto Izumi-

Creo ya me conoces -dijo la mujer- pero si no te ha quedado claro yo soy Hera la esposa de Zeus

Y que haces aquí -dijo Izumi viendo de reojo a Ikki-

Eh tenido mucha paciencia contigo niña y eso es algo que yo no eh tenido con las zorras con las que se ha metido mi marido -dijo Hera-

Si tú sabes que tu marido te engaña cada que se le da la gana porque no lo dejas -dijo Izumi-

Para que una zorra como tú se meta con él no lo creas además debes saber que soy la diosa del matrimonio y no me separare de él y no te daré ese gusto -dijo Hera-

A mí no me interesa tu marido y solo se ha acercado para darme tus tontas ideas -dijo Izumi- pero yo le eh dicho que se aleje de nosotros así que te voy a pedir que te vallas de mi casa anciana

Eres una niña insolente y por tu insolencia no sólo tú si no también tu pequeño bastando sufrirá mi ira -dijo Hera-

Lo último que Izumi supo fue ver una luz a lo que cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió Hera ya no estaba

Todos se volvió negro

Izumi y la joven de cabellos verdes yacían inconscientes con grandes heridas y sangre por todos lados con un bebé de cabellos verdes e Ikki a un lado dormidos y Hades y Zeus parados a un lado discutiendo

Nunca me han importado tus problemas pero se metió con quien no debía -dijo Hades

Estaba en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado -dijo Zeus-

Tiene un destino que cumplir -dijo Hades agarrando la pequeña muñeca del bebé y apareció una pulsera con una inscripción en griego antiguo y el nombre Shun- en cuanto a lo que vayas a hacer no me interesa -dijo desapareciendo-

Zeus por su parte solo vio a Ikki el cuerpo de Izumi y desapareció todo se volvió negro

Apareció Ikki de 9 años con varios niños frente a un hombre calvo vestido de traje  
Shun fue escogido para la isla de la reina muerte

Hera en forma de una pequeña palomilla se posó en el hombro de Ikki y lo incitó a cambiar el lugar con Shun

Cambio la imagen

Hera tenía la forma de una anciana y hablaba con una joven de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes

Ve con el tal vez necesite tu apoyo -dijo Hera-

Pero -lo pensó un poco- tienes razón posiblemente necesite mi apoyo -salió corriendo-

Digno sacrificio de una hija de la belleza -dijo Hera-

Lo último que se vio fue a Ikki abrazando el cuerpo de Esmeralda sin vida

Fin del sueño

Thalía despertó alterada al saber el pasado de Ikki cuando salió de la cabaña 8 se fijó en la cabaña 1 para ver si estaba Ikki pero nunca salió y al ver la mesa de la cabaña 1 se quedó completamente vacía Ikki había desaparecido del campamento

* * *

Espero les haya gustado y recuerden que acepto críticas y sugerencias

Recuerden que tengo página en Facebook como Acuario no June4311 y díganme que les gustaría ver ahi


	9. Shiryu

Después de mucho tiempo por fin actualice espero les guste y creo es de los capítulos más largos que eh escrito y espero poder escribir los siguientes igual de largos

.

.

.

Hyoga y Shiryu se encontraban sentados a un lado de la hoguera

Parece que te peleaste con tu hermana -dijo Shiryu-

Se enojó porque le dije que le había prometido a Camus que no volvería a ver a mamá -dijo Hyoga viendo la cabaña de Artemisa-

Camus te hizo hacer eso para que pudieras despertar el séptimo sentido -dijo Shiryu-

Si pero eso ella no le entiende -dijo Hyoga- ella vivió sin problemas

Según tengo entendido el año pasado hubo una gran guerra en la que muchas cazadoras murieron además ponte a pensar esto que hubiera sido de ella después que Mitsumasa nos adoptara no creo que la quisiera adoptar a ella -dijo Shiryu

No estoy seguro de eso recuerda a las doncellas algunas de ellas también fueron seleccionadas por Mitsumasa -dijo Hyoga-

Realmente hubieras querido que tu hermana se convirtiera en una doncella -preguntó Shiryu-

No estoy seguro pero al ser doncella ella entendería el sacrificio que hice para obtener el séptimo sentido -dijo Hyoga- además que ella ya es una doncella eterna

Creo estas siendo muy egoísta al pensar así yo diría que hicieras el intento de explicarle porque le prometiste eso a Camus -dijo Shiryu-

Puede que tengas razón -dijo Hyoga-

Es hora de practicar tu tiró con arco-dijo Ryder sonriéndole a Hyoga-

Nos vemos -dijo Hyoga parándose y caminando con Ryder hacia el campo de tiro-

Porque estas sólo -preguntó Tyson con una bolsa en las manos que cada que caminaba sonaba un traqueteo-

La persona con la que estaba se acaba de ir -le respondió viéndolo- y a dónde vas

Voy a ir con Percy quieres venir -pregunto Tyson-

Porque no -contesto Shiryu parándose-

Cabaña 3

Percy arreglaba una pequeña mochila cuando vio a Shiryu y Tyson entrando

Vas a tener una cita con Annabeth -pregunto Tyson-

Qué más quisiera pero no -dijo Percy metiendo una bolsa con cubos de ambrosía a la mochila- recibí un mensaje de mamá pidiéndome que regrese a casa unos días porque quiere decirme algo importante

¿Y ya le dijiste a Quirón? -pregunto Shiryu-

Ya le dije y no se negó hasta me dijo que le mandara saludos a mi madre -contesto Percy- no quieren venir

No estoy seguro -dijo Shiryu-

Si lo dices porque crees que mi madre te va a menospreciar por ser hijo de Poseidón -dijo Percy- no lo hará ella es un encanto le cae bien Tyson

Shiryu lo pensó un poco y asintió

Un par de minutos después los 3 se encontraban en una camioneta en dirección a Manhattan

Tengo una duda -hablo Percy- como sobreviviste todos estos años

¿A qué te refieres? -pregunto Shiryu extrañado –

Al ser semidioses corremos gran peligro y más siendo hijo de los 3 grandes -explico Percy-

La verdad no estoy seguro -dijo Shiryu-

¿Tu madre no te explico nada de nuestro padre? -pregunto Percy-

Mi madre murió cuando era muy pequeño no recuerdo mucho de ella tal vez su apariencia pero no estoy seguro si así se veía -dijo Shiryu- viví en un orfanato hasta los 7 años que Mitsumasa me adoptó y un año después me mando a entrenar a China y viví ahí durante 6 años

Vaya -dijo Percy sorprendido- Mitsumasa no fue el que organizó el torneo galáctico

Si fue el -dijo Shiryu-

A ya me acorde porque tu cara y la de todos se me hacían conocidas tu eres el dragón no es así -dijo Percy- el hijo de Hermes era el Pegaso el de Aeolos el del cisne el de Hades era Andrómeda y el de Zeus él era el fénix el que se robó la armadura dorada

-Shiryu asintió- como te acuerdas

Porque lo veíamos en la preparatoria Meriwether -dijo Percy-

Una escuela dejaba que vieran eso -pregunto Shiryu-

Que puedo decir era una escuela progresista y extraña -dijo Percy encogiéndose de hombros-  
La camioneta se paró y los 3 bajaron

Es por aquí -dijo Percy acomodándose su mochila-

Caminaron por un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un edificio en el cual entraron

Ya llegue -grito Percy al abrir la puerta-

Percy te estábamos esperando -dijo Paul sentado junto a 2 personas mayores y una mujer de unos 40 años-

Y mi mamá -pregunto Percy-

Salió a comprar unas cosas no debe de tardar -dijo viendo a las 2 visitas que venían atrás de Percy-  
Shiryu él es mi padrastro Paul Blofis-dijo presentándolo- Paul él es Shiryu Kido compañero de cabaña

Es un gusto -dijo Paul con una sonrisa- siéntete como en casa

Gracias -dijo Shiryu-

Hola -Percy saludo a las personas sentadas- vamos a estar en mi habitación -dijo dirigiéndose al pasillo haciéndole señas a Shiryu y Tyson-

Parece que no te caen bien esas personas -dijo Shiryu ya en la habitación mientras Tyson revisaba su bolsa sin sacar nada-

Los padres de Paul son buenas personas -dijo Percy- pero su hermana siempre estuvo en contra del matrimonio de mi madre y Paul

Déjame adivinar por ti -dijo Shiryu-

-Percy asintió- ella pensó que su único hermano se iba a casar con una mujer soltera sin compromisos y de una buena familia pero se casó con mi madre que por el contrario me tenía a mí y Paul es su segundo matrimonio además que mis abuelos murieron cuando mi madre tenía 5 años así que no sabemos nada de ellos y también están mis antecedentes

Y que paso le paso al primero -pregunto Shiryu-

Está muerto -dijo sin ninguna expresión- además de que sabe que Tyson es hijo de Poseidón ella cree que mi madre comete un error al dejarlo entrar a su casa

Cariño -dijo Sally abriendo la puerta-

Mamá -dijo Percy abrazándola- te quiero presentar a Shiryu Kido es hijo de Poseidón-

-Sally volteo a ver a Shiryu y segundos después le sonrió- siéntete como en tu casa -le dijo-

Gracias señora Jackson -dijo Shiryu inclinándose un poco-

Dime Sally -volteo hacia Tyson- hola Tyson

Hola -dijo Tyson sacando de su bolsa un collar de metal con dijes de conchas marinas- es para ti

Gracias Tyson es muy bonito -dijo tomándolo sin perder la sonrisa de su cara-

Mamá Shiryu participó en el torneo galáctico -dijo Percy llamando la atención de Sally-

-La sonrisa se perdió de su rostro para pasar a una más severa- te dije que no quería que vieras ese tipo de cosas eran muy violentas

Yo no tengo la culpa que las proyectarán en Meriwether -dijo Percy escudándose-

Pues te hubieras tapado los ojos jovencito -regaño Sally- además que no creo que él quiera recordar algo así -dijo volteando a ver a Shiryu- en cuanto les diga vengan a cenar -salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta-

Creo se enojó -dijo Tyson-

Al rato se le pasa espero -susurro lo último-

Minutos después Paul toco la puerta avisándoles que era hora de cenar

La cena fue algo incómoda para Shiryu por las preguntas de parte de la tía de Percy aunque la dejaba sorprendida

Y dime Shiryu hablas algún idioma además de inglés -pregunto la tía-

Además de inglés hablo japonés que es mi idioma natal Chino y griego antiguo y moderno -dijo Shiryu-

Y Annabeth -pregunto Paul para que su hermana dejara de hacer preguntas-

Se tuvo que quedar en el campamento para arreglar unas cosas -contestó Percy-

El padre de Annabeth a que me dijiste que se dedicaba -pregunto la tía-

Es maestro de historia americana -dijo Percy-

Y porque tenías tanta urgencia por vernos -dijo el hombre- haciendo su plato a un lado-

Sobre eso -dijo Sally con una sonrisa-

Tu ve por eso yo recojo los platos -dijo Paul sonriendo-

Sally sonrió dirigiéndose a una habitación mientras Paul recogía los platos

Minutos después Sally llego con 4 pequeñas cajas dándole una a ambos padres de Paul otra a su hermana y una a Percy

Percy veía extrañado la caja y al abrirla encontró un par de zapatitos con la nota vas a ser hermano y en las otras cajas había algo parecido

Después de un rato de felicitaciones los padres y hermana de Paul se quedaron en la habitación de invitados que futuramente sería la del futuro bebé

Así como en la habitación de Percy se quedaron a dormir Shiryu y Tyson en unos sacos de dormir que a Tyson le quedaba chico así que le pusieron una almohada y una cobija para que se tapará lo que faltaba

Percy se movía un poco inquietó

Sueño

En una okiya una Maiko se preparaba para salir

Hanami apúrate -dijo una mujer- se les hace tarde y el señor Kido las espera para tomar su avión

Voy okasan -dijo una joven de cabellos castaños y ojos cafés vestida con un kimono rojo poniéndose sus okobo y tomó un taxi en compañía de una geisha otra maiko-

Después de casi 12 horas de vuelo por fin llegaron a nueva york

El señor Kido me pidió que las llevara a un hotel para que descansen y se pudieran arreglar para el evento de mañana -dijo Tatsumi-

Gracias -dijo la geisha inclinándose un poco-

Los 4 tomaron un auto bastante lujoso y se dirigieron a un hotel igual de lujoso en la playa de santa Mónica

Oneesan -dijo la Maiko-

Que sucede Rini -dijo la geisha-

Crees que podamos salir a conocer un poco los alrededores -pregunto Rini-

Solo tengan cuidado -dijo la geisha- y quítense los Kimonos porque si algo les llega a pasar okasan nos los van a cobrar y saben lo costos que son

Gracias -Rini metiéndose a su cuarto y Hanami al suyo-

Cuando Hanami salió de su habitación se vieron sus finos rasgos de una joven no mayor de 20 años cabellos largos y se quedó viendo la playa cuando salió Poseidón empezaron a platicar y una cosa dio a otra y terminaron pasando la noche juntos

A la mañana siguiente Hanami despertó sola y se dedicó a arreglarse para el evento de ese día en la cual termino pasando la noche con Mitsumasa

El sueño cambio

Hanami estaba sentada frente a una mujer de 50 años con rostro severo

Esto es inaceptable -dijo la mujer- lo hubiera esperado de cualquiera de las chicas pero no de ti

Lo siento okasan -dijo con la cabeza baja-

Tu sabes cuales son las consecuencias -dijo –la mujer-

No por favor no tengo a donde ir -suplico Hanami-

Eso lo hubieras pensado antes -dijo la mujer- además que no creo que el señor Kido se haga responsable-

Podría seguir hiendo a las casas de té hasta que ya no sea posible ocultarlo pero por favor no me corra además que mi deuda aún no está pagada -dijo Hanami- deme tiempo para poderla pagar y en caso de ser niña esperar a que tenga la edad suficiente para convertirse en aprendiz yo le enseñaré todo lo que requiere aprender

Y si es niño -dijo la mujer-

En ese caso tendré que pensar la manera de pagarle mi deuda -dijo Hanami-

Está bien -dijo la mujer- ve por tus cosas te irás a tu antigua habitación

El sueño cambio

Hanami entro a su habitación con bulto en los brazos

Poseidón -dijo sorprendida viendo a Poseidón cargando un bulto de cobijas en brazos y cerró la puerta-

Ha pasado mucho tiempo -dijo Poseidón-

Cómo me encontraste -dijo Hanami-

Sentí que había nacido un príncipe del mar -dijo Poseidón- y vine a verlo

¿Que no está prohibido que los veas? -pregunto Hanami-

Si lo está pero me preocupa el juramento y que mis hermanos se vallan a enterar -dijo Poseidón-

Por la profecía que me dijiste -dijo Hanami-

Poseidón asintió

No te preocupes por eso voy a tratar de mantenerlos lejos de tu mundo y si no puedo intentaré que los apoyen a ustedes -dijo dejando el bulto de sus manos en el futon mostrando un bebé de cabellos castaños profundamente dormido-

Por ella no tienes que preocuparte -dijo Poseidón poniendo el bulto de sus manos a un lado del bebé mostrando un bebe de cabellos negros-

Porque lo dices -pregunto extrañada-

Porque ella no es hija mía es una mortal normal -dijo Poseidón- y como se llaman

Él es Shiryu y ella es Yuko -acarició la cabeza de cada bebé-

Con que Shiryu eh -dijo Poseidón- me gusta

-La puerta se abrió y se asomó una joven- con quien hablas -pregunto la joven

-Hanami volteo a ver a Poseidón pero ya no estaba y solo le llego el olor a mar- con nadie -dijo volteando hacia la joven-

Hanami es hora de arreglarte –dijo una mujer anciana con una caja-

Hanami tapo a sus bebés y saco su caja de maquillaje

El sueño cambio

Dos niños de 3 años jugaban en el patio de la okiya mientras Hanami los veía la niña traía el cabello castaño hasta los hombros y ojos cafés por el contrario el niño tenía el cabello por la nuca amarrado en una pequeña colita y ojos verdes

No sé qué si tu suerte es buena o mala -dijo Rini-

Porque lo dices -dijo Hanami volteando a verla-

Primero te conviertes en la favorita de okasan -dijo Rini- después logras acostarte con uno de los hombres más influyentes de todo Japón

No soy su favorita -dijo Hanami-

Yo creo que sí y lo que te voy a decir lo comprueba -dijo Rini- en que íbamos a si no se si tu suerte es buena o mala al salir embarazada del señor Kido el hombre que yo había escogido como mi danna

Sabes perfectamente que el danna te escoge a ti no tu a el -dijo Hanami-

Eso es lo de menos estábamos contigo y en lugar de que te corriera o te pusiera de sirvienta decide que tu heredaras la okiya -dijo Rini- y después de eso tuviste gemelos y semanas después regresaste a las casas de té mientras las sirvientas los cuidan

Necesito pagar mi deuda además el techo y comida de ellos -dijo Hanami- pero no tengo porque darte explicaciones a ti -dijo parándose- niños es hora de bañarnos

Ambos niños obedientemente siguieron a Hanami

-me tengo que ir a trabajar- dijo Hanami arropándolos- así que a dormir nos vemos mañana

Horas después de que Hanami se fuera Shiryu despertó preguntando por su madre

Tu madre está trabajando -dijo una joven llevándolo a su cama- no debe de tardar en llegar

Hace mucho calor y mama no lo aguanta -dijo Shiryu mientras la joven lo acostaba y tapaba-

Si hace un poco de calor -dijo la joven-

A la mañana siguiente un hombre llego a la okiya

Así que un incendio -dijo la mujer-

Rini se encuentra en el hospital pero Hanami no sobrevivió -dijo el hombre y minutos se fue –

Que aremos con los niños -dijo una mujer mayor-

Con Yuko esperaremos a que tenga la edad suficiente para poderla mandar a la escuela de geishas y ella pagara la deuda de Hanami además de la suya -dijo la mujer-

Y con Shiryu -pregunto la mujer mayor-

No tengo otra opción que decirle al señor Kido para que al menos pague sus gastos -dijo la mujer-

Y si no responde -pregunto la mujer mayor-

Tendré que mandarlo a un orfanato o buscar un hogar temporal -dijo la mujer-

Cambio el sueño

Mitsumasa estaba sentado frente a la mujer

Y como se llama -pregunto Mitsumasa-

Shiryu y tiene solo 3 años -dijo la mujer-

Bien mandare a alguien por él se quedará en un orfanato hasta que tenga la edad suficiente para lo que tengo planeado para el -dijo parándose-

Iré preparando sus cosas -dijo la mujer-

En esa semana Shiryu fue llevado a un orfanato por los hombres de Mitsumasa

Cambio de sueño

Shiryu se encontraba con el antiguo maestro y después golpeaba la cascada hasta que logró hacer que el agua corriera hacia arriba

Fin del sueño

Cuando Percy despertó Shiryu y Tyson estaban recogiendo sus bolsas de dormir

Eh Shiryu -dijo sentándose en la cama-

Que sucede -dijo terminando de enrollar su bolsa de dormir-

Percy le contó todo su sueño

Como te dije mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeño y la única foto que tengo de ella es con el maquillaje de geisha al igual que con mi hermana la cual fue cuando teníamos 3 años por lo que no recuerdo bien su rostro sin maquillaje -dijo Shiryu- pero no sabía que había muerto en un incendio y lo poco que recuerdo de esa okiya es que una mujer joven que siempre salía con mi madre siempre nos veía con desprecio y a mi madre la veía como si fuera la culpable de todos sus problemas

Y tu hermana -pregunto Percy-

Cuando regrese a Japón lo primero que hice fue buscarla pero no pude localizarla -dijo Shiryu- pero me alegra que hasta cierto punto tuvo una vida tranquila

Cuando regreses podrías buscar dónde fue el incendio y de ahí buscar las okiya de los alrededores para poderla encontrar -dijo Percy-

Puede que tengas razón -dijo Shiryu- pero va a ser difícil cuando se convierten en maiko se cambian de nombre

¿Porque hacen eso? –Pregunto Percy-

Es algo así como un nombre artístico –explico Shiryu- no sé si Hanami sea el verdadero nombre o el "artístico"

Es hora de desayunar -dijo Sally tocando la puerta-

Vamos mamá -dijo Percy cambiándose de ropa-

Después de desayunar Percy llamo a Blackjack el cual llego con 2 pegasos y Shiryu se sorprendió de poder comunicarse con los equinos los 3 subieron a los pegasos y fueron rumbo al campamento

.

.

.

Espero les haya gustado y si creo si me la fume con lo de la hermana de Shiryu pero viendo una serie se me vino a la cabeza lo de gemelos de distinto padre por lo que se está comprobado que si es posible pero no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo tiene puede pasar de coito a coito

 **Okobo:** son sandalias tradicionales japonesas usadas por las maiko  
 **Maiko:** es una aprendiz de geisha  
 **Geisha:** es una artista tradicional japonesa, cuyas labores constituyen, tras un aprendizaje que podía ser tanto desde los 15 años o de la infancia, en entretener en fiestas, reuniones o banquetes tanto exclusivamente femeninos o masculinos como mixtos.  
 **Danna:** Fue tradicional para las geishas tener un danna, o amante. Un danna era generalmente un hombre adinerado, algunas veces casado, que tenía recursos para financiar los costos del entrenamiento tradicional de la geisha y otros gastos considerables.  
 **Hanami:** bella flor  
 **Rini:** Conejito

Si hay otra palabra que olvidara mencionar díganme para decirles el significado

Quedan Seiya y Shun de quien quieren la historia primero

Nos leemos luego

Se despide ACUARIO NO JUNE4311


End file.
